


Firsts

by Blueskydancers



Series: Secrets and Consequences [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, My version of The Sweeney - the 70's TV series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers/pseuds/Blueskydancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's May 1981 and Orlando has been working with Sean for over six months. A tip off about a security van robbery has consequences for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in May 1981

**May 1981**  
Eight months into his job with The Sweeney and Lan at last felt as though he was an asset to the team. His list of informants had grown along with the hours he worked, and he was thankful that he wasn’t trying to keep a relationship going. The job took over everything. In the time he’d been part of the squad he’d heard about three marriages cracking under the strain of trying to combine a normal life and a job that meant you had to work all the hours God sent - and that was on a good day.

He looked across the squad room - more empty than full at the moment - to the desk occupied by his guv’nor, DI Sean Bean. Lan chewed the end of his pen and considered; eight months and he was still no closer to finding out more about his DI’s personal life. He’d heard rumours of a failed marriage back when Sean was with the West Midlands boys but it wasn’t something he could see himself questioning Reg or one of the other DS's about. Yeah asking Reg if he knew if the guv’nor was straight or preferred blokes who liked taking it up the arse would be a real conversation killer. It would kill his career as well…

Fuck it! Eight months with nothing but a couple of casual fucks and his own hand was too long to go without. He needed to get laid; at least then he might be able to concentrate on something other than getting Sean to pin him to the nearest flat surface and bugger him till he couldn’t walk.

Looking at the length of the report on his desk he decided that if he was going to read it without falling asleep he needed caffeine. Squinting inside his coffee mug, he spied something green growing in the depths. Well he supposed that at least proved that he didn’t spend a lot of time behind his desk. He’d just picked up the mug intending to find some bleach or something to clean it out, when his phone rang.

Guessing it was probably one of his sources he answered simply, “Bloom.”

“Mr Bloom?” The voice was deep and slow with a London accent, and he recognised it at once.

“Hello, Norm. Whatcha got for me?” 

Lan had first met Norm while he was still in uniform, when he’d arrested him for passing dodgy cheques. In exchange for being let off with a caution, Norm had begun to pass him information on local villains from time to time. Some had paid off handsomely and some hadn’t, but on balance, Lan generally trusted anything Norm put his way.

“Sorry this is so last minute, but I only just heard about it.” 

He could hear voices and music in the background so guessed that Norm was calling him from a pub.

“Tell me what you know.” 

“Liam and Mickey Murphy are gonna do a job this afternoon.”

“Jesus, Norm, it’s one already! I could have done with a bit more notice.”

“Sorry, Mr Bloom, but I only just heard about it from my cousin, Harry. We was having a lunchtime drink friendly like and he told me that they asked him to drive the getaway car, but he turned it down cos he’s trying to go straight. So I knew I oughta phone you like we agreed.”

“Where?” Lan dropped his mug and fished around for a pen and paper at the same time waving Sean over.

“The Midland Bank on the corner of Exmouth Market.”

“When?”

“’Bout half two. There’s a big cash delivery coming in and they’re gonna go in and grab it.”

Sean reached him, and Lan said into the phone, “Hang on a sec, Norm.” Turning to Sean he explained, “I’ve got a tip off; the Murphy brothers are going for a security van outside the Midland Bank in Exmouth Market at half two this afternoon.”

“How confident are you about the tip?” Sean was terse, no doubt already thinking about what he needed to set up to intercept the raid. He looked at his watch. “Jesus H Christ, it’s one already; we’ll need to get our skates on.”

“Very. This guy’s reliable.”

“Okay, find out how many we’re up against and if they are going to be carrying.”

Lan turned back to the phone, “Norm? Can you tell me how many men are likely to be there and if they’re going to be tooled up?”

“Three of them, Liam, Mickey and the driver. Harry said they’d be carrying shotguns. Sorry, Mr Bloom, I have to go now, only Harry’s back from the gents and he'll wonder where I am.”

“Okay, Norm, if the information pans out, you’ll get the usual.”

“Thanks, Mr Bloom.”

Lan hung up the phone and looked around. Sean was already on the phone waving his arm about as he talked emphatically so Lan headed in that direction. 

Sean slammed the phone down as Lan reached his desk.

“We organised?” Lan asked.

“Yeah, but sometimes it is like trying to push water uphill with this lot. I’ve managed to scrape up ten men, including us, and three cars. We should be able to get there in time without using the *blues and twos , so we won’t scare the bastards off.”

In fifteen minutes, the men were gathered in a loose circle around Sean’s desk for an impromptu briefing. He finished with, “Okay you all know what you are supposed to be doing. Get off to the armoury and draw weapons, and I hope to hell all your weapons permits are up to date.”

Forty minutes later, Lan was loitering a hundred yards away from the bank, ostensibly looking into a shop window. The police issue revolver felt heavy in his pocket, and even though he’d done the firearms training and knew he could hit what he aimed at, he hoped to hell that Norm was wrong and this gang weren’t tooled up. There were too many innocent people about for Lan’s peace of mind. The market was in full swing with market stalls selling fruit and vegetables along each side of the road. This hustle and bustle also meant that they couldn’t park the cars anywhere close to the scene or they would stand out like sore thumbs; most of the shoppers walked here anyway. 

Sean was standing a little way away, having a conversation with an older woman who was serving on one of the stalls. She laughed at something he said and then handed him an apple, waving him away so that she could attend to another customer. Sean wandered over to Lan and stopped next to him, biting into the apple with a lewd slurping sound that travelled straight to Lan’s groin. 

“You all right?” Sean asked apparently oblivious to the difficulties the noises he was making were causing his DS.

“Yeah, fine. Just getting antsy with the waiting.” Lan tried to adjust himself discretely.

Sean laughed, “You’ve been in the job how long?”

“Five years.”

“Five years, and you haven’t figured out that waiting is what we do best?”

Lan nodded ruefully, “I should’ve done by now, I know.”

Sean looked at his watch again, “Anytime now.”

“Good, I’m fed up with freezing my bollocks off. I can’t believe it’s bloody June next week!”

A few more minutes passed, Sean pulled a newspaper out of his pocket and pretended to study it. “How good are you with that pistol, Lando?” He asked thoughtfully.

Lan thought for a minute before shrugging, “Okay, I score the maximum most times at the range.”

“Good, because there is going to be shooting, mark my words, and as you are standing next to me I would much prefer that you didn’t hit me by mistake.”

“Thanks a bunch, guv.” Lan thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted without insulting Sean’s leadership or professionalism. “Liam Murphy’s going to go down for a long time with this one on his sheet, so I imagine he’s not going to come quietly, but we’ve got to warn them first, Sean.”

Sean nodded and thankfully he didn’t appear the least insulted. “I know, lad, and I will, when the time comes.”

Moving so that he was hidden from casual observation, Sean pulled out his radio and spoke softly, “Okay, everyone ready? Frank, I want you and Eric to start clearing any civilians out of the line of fire. Get them all back at least a couple of hundred yards, get the stall holders away too. Take it easy though; don’t draw too much attention to yourselves.”

Sean had just received the all clear from Eric when a security van pulled up at the bank, the driver and his mate got out. Everything looked kosher, but Lan knew that the real security guards had been replaced by Sweeney officers less than an hour before. 

At that instant, a battered Ford Escort screeched up, coming to a shuddering halt across the nose of the security van. The back doors flew open, and two masked men waving sawn off shotguns launched themselves at the security guards. The two guards sensibly dropped to the ground keeping their hands in plain sight. 

Facing the security van, Sean shouted, “Armed police. You’re surrounded, so lay down your weapons.”

Both robbers spun around and Lan saw one raise his shotgun. Simultaneously, he saw a flash of light from the muzzle and heard the sound of a shot. Feeling something pluck at the sleeve of his jacket, and hearing a low cry of pain from Sean, Lan reacted instinctively, aiming and firing all in one smooth movement.

The shooter jerked and went down. Then all hell broke loose as the driver came out of the van with his gun drawn, and the other blagger started firing.

Lan dropped to his knees and pulled Sean back behind a convenient car. Seeing the blood soaking through his jacket and trousers, Lan tried to check him for injuries. 

“Bloody hell, Lando, give over. It’s only a few pellets. I’ll be fine,” Sean growled, slapping his hands away. 

“You don’t look fucking fine!” Lan snapped back, feeling adrenaline coursing through him, “You look like you need a fucking doctor!”

Sean tried to sit up, and winced. “You’re probably right, but I’ll keep for a couple of minutes. Just make sure our lads are okay.”

As the sounds of gunfire had stopped, Lan risked a quick look over the top of the car. All the squad men appeared to be fine, but the three blaggers were on the ground. 

”Looks like everyone’s okay.” 

“Good. Get me up then.”

“Don’t be bloody stupid; you’re not going to be able to go anywhere in that state.”

Lan put out his hand to stop Sean trying to rise, and it was only then that he saw a dark stain on his jacket sleeve. Shit! It looked like the pellets hadn’t all missed him!

Ignoring his own injury, Lan crouched down and moved Sean’s coat out of the way. His guv’nor had taken pellets to his hip and arse, making it hard not to smile as he said, “That’s going to make sitting down a bit of a bugger.”

Sean tried to smile back, but it was half hearted. Nevertheless he still managed to retort, “Unless you want to be back on the beat next week, I’d keep your fucking mouth shut, Lando. Anyway, you’re a fine one to talk; you’re bleeding as well.”

“Yeah, I thought they’d missed at first, it’s not serious though. I’ll go check that Frank’s called for an ambulance. Lan gestured over his shoulder at the downed robber. They’ll probably have to take him away first. You okay to wait?”

“I’ll be fine.” Sean grouched, but at least he stayed put. That was a first in Lan’s book but made him worry all the more.

When Lan reached the others, two slightly hurt blaggers were sitting on the ground with their arms handcuffed behind their backs, but the other one - the one he’d shot - was lying motionless, his face covered by a blanket.

“Nice shooting, Lando.” Frank said.

It was only then that Lan realised the man was dead. Oh shit! He’d killed someone! The knowledge hit him like a ton of bricks and, suddenly light-headed, he stumbled and would have fallen if Frank hadn’t reached out a hand to steady him. 

“Oh bollocks!” 

Trying to remember why he’d come over Lan looked around vaguely. Then he remembered, “The guv’nor’s hurt. He’s got a load of pellets in his side. Can you get an ambulance here?” he asked Frank.

“I’ve already called, so they’re on their way.” Frank pushed him down onto a nearby bench. “But you need to sit before you fall down, lad. Look,” Frank pointed at his arm, “you’re hurt as well.”

Lan shook his head, “It’s just a scratch, really. It looks worse than it is.” He tried to get up again. “Someone should wait with the guv; he’ll only make it worse by trying to get up and take charge.”

“I’ll sort it.” Frank pulled him back down, and looked at him closely, “So’s this the first time you’ve had to shoot someone?”

“Yeah. It’s the first bloody time I’ve ever had to draw a weapon at all.” Lan deliberately kept his back to the body lying on the ground. Shit! It was down to him that Liam Murphy wouldn’t be going home to his family.

“Oi!” Frank nudged him, “Don’t think too hard about it, lad. He chose to get into this. He fired first, and you probably saved some lives life by taking him down when you did.”

Lan didn’t answer; just concentrated on trying to keep his nausea under control. He knew Frank meant well, and being in the Sweeney for the length of time he had must have inured him to some of the bad parts of the job. Even so, Lan wasn’t feeling good about what he’d done.

Frank grasped his good arm and squeezed it, “Shit happens. Just don’t get blasé about using a gun, lad, then you’ll be fine.”

At the sound of approaching sirens Lan stood, more steadily now and headed back to Sean. A couple of the other guys were there chatting to him, and had managed to keep him still, Lan noted with relief.

As soon as the two ambulances arrived, the dead man was loaded into one, and he and Sean were helped into the other; Sean lying balanced on his side on a stretcher and Lan sitting on the wide bench seat opposite.

Sean looked over at him, “I saw you talking to Frank. You all right, Lando?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I think so.”

"I understand how you feel. After my first shoot out, I almost lost my dinner.” Sean took a deep breath, “But think on this: no one forced Liam Murphy into pulling this job, and he would have shot you or me without it causing him a moment of regret. It’s good to see that you still have some idealism left, Lando. Just bear in mind that the bastards we go up against generally don’t give a toss about anyone but themselves.”

Lan couldn’t think of an answer to that, so he said nothing, just laid his head against the back of the seat and concentrated on not losing his lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took a few minutes for them to be transported to nearby Barts; a sprawling Victorian hospital which Lan had seen the inside of more than once. They were taken out of the ambulance and ushered into a casualty department that was organised chaos. Nurses, doctors and porters were milling around everywhere.

They were pushed along a short tiled corridor and then left, bloodied and in pain until a petite brunette nurse bustled up. Without a pause, she grabbed the end of Sean’s trolley and began pushing it along, leaving Lan to make his own slow progress. As she walked she said, “You don’t mind sharing a cubicle do you? Only there’s been a bus accident round the corner from St Paul’s and we are completely overrun. We’ll get to you as soon as we can, but you might have to wait a bit.”

Without waiting for an answer, she steered them in to a vacant cubicle and pointed to a chair beside the wall, “If you could sit there, Orlando.” She set the brakes on the trolley. “Can you manage to get out of your clothes, DI Bean? If not I can try to find an auxiliary or porter to help.” 

“I’ll manage,” Sean said gruffly.

Nodding, she left, whooshing the curtain closed and leaving them in a small oasis of calm.

Sean slid gingerly off the trolley and to his feet beginning to undo his trousers. “Look at that! Bloody ruined!” He complained looking at the torn and bloody fabric.

Lan couldn’t ignore the comment, but tried manfully to concentrate on the ruined trousers rather than the prospect of Sean getting undressed. Having fantasised for a long time about having Sean naked, Lan did his best to look anywhere else. In the end though, he had to go over and offer to help, because it was obvious that Sean was going to fall on his arse if he didn’t.

Helping him strip off meant that Lan had a very close up view of Sean’s not unimpressive cock. As if aware of his scrutiny, the organ in question began to harden and lengthen. 

Hastily, he helped Sean back onto the examination table, and before his legs betrayed him again - this time because all his blood had left his head for his own cock - Lan slumped back down into the chair. Settling back, he closed his eyes and pretended to doze, but the pain in his forearm was now making itself known, and he shifted endlessly trying to find a comfortable position.

“She fancies you, you know.” 

Sean’s voice made him open his eyes, “What?”

“The nurse who put us in here, she fancies you.”

“What the fuck makes you think that?” Lan snapped.

“Because, you oblivious arse, she called you Orlando, but she called me DI Bean.” Sean looked thoughtful, “Don’t think it was because she was impressed by my rank. She was a looker as well.”

Lan struggled for an answer without revealing that he had no interest in women at all. “Give over. Anyway, she’s not my type.”

“No?” Sean seized on the comment like a pit bull, “So what’s your type, Lando?”

Lan’s mouth was dry as he tried to think of a good answer. Suddenly, he blurted out, “I like blonds.”

“Really?” Sean grinned.

“Yeah, really.” Lan closed his eyes, and pretended to doze again. In his present state he knew the only time he would open his mouth would be to change feet. 

“You okay, Lando?” Sean’s voice interrupted his reverie.

“Yeah just a little sore. What about you?”

Sean laughed, “Whatever they gave me to kill the pain on the way here is still working, so I’m fine. I hope the bloody doctor hurries up though, my arse is getting cold.”

Lan looked around and spotted a blanket on a shelf, “You want me to get you that blanket?”

“Yeah, that would be good.”

Lan wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved that Sean had taken him up on the offer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The arrival of a doctor some time later jerked Lan out of the uneasy doze he’d eventually fallen into. Ignoring him, the doctor moved over to Sean who also appeared to be asleep, “Inspector Bean?”

“Hmm…”

“Sorry to keep you waiting Inspector, but we’ve been a bit busy.”

Sean yawned, “Yeah, the nurse said.”

Without preamble the doctor pulled back the blanket. “Oh good you managed to get undressed yourself.” After a couple of minutes of prodding and poking he nodded, “Right, no serious damage done. I’m just going to give you a shot of local, and we’ll have these pellets out in no time. I’m sure we can lend you some scrubs to wear to go home.”

“S’fine, won’t be the first time I’ve gone commando.”

That comment did nothing for Lan’s libido, and he found himself clenching his fists so hard to control his reactions that he pulled the skin on his injured arm, starting it bleeding again. He watched while the doctor used tweezers to pluck the pellets out of Sean’s arse, which, Lan had to admit, was a very nice arse. Then the doc had Sean roll half way over so that he could get at the pellets to the front of his hip and Lando had another excellent view of Sean’s cock. If he’d been erect, Lan wouldn’t have been responsible for his actions. As it was, if they’d taken his blood pressure at that moment he was sure it would still be off the scale.

Why did this shit happen to him?

Once the doctor had finished with Sean, he made short work of getting the half dozen pellets out of Lan’s forearm, dressing the wound himself.

Finally, around half past nine, they were discharged, clutching painkillers, antibiotics and sheets of instructions telling them to have the dressings checked by the force medic every couple of days.

When they reached the reception, with Sean hobbling along slowly on a pair of crutches, they were met by Dave and Len. “What are you two doing here?” Sean asked.

“We’re here to give you two a lift home, of course. You didn’t think we’d let you get a cab, did you?” Len asked indignantly.

“Thanks, lads, I appreciate it.” Turning to Lan Sean asked. “You okay?”

“Yeah not too bad, just tired.”

“Right, Lando, I don’t want to see you back in the office for at least a week.”

“As long as you take the same. I’m not bloody loafing around while you’re working,” Lan snapped.

Sean stared at him for a minute as though surprised by the vehemence of his response, and then nodded, “Okay, it’s a deal.”

As they headed for the exit, something occurred to Lan, “What about the inquiry into the shooting?”

“It’ll be a formality. I warned them, and Liam shot first. The rest of the team will back you up.” Sean said dismissively. 

Lan was too tired and sore to argue, so he let Len help him into the back of the car – which he’d parked in the spot reserved for official vehicles – and was dozing before they got out of the car park.

Len dropped him outside his flat. Not long after he crawled into bed but lay there tossing and turning for what seemed like hours before falling into an uneasy doze.

Waking the next morning after a hellish night full of dreams of bodies and a naked Sean Bean, the only thing he had resolved was that he had to get Sean out of his system or he was going to go completely mad. And at the moment it seemed that the only way he could do that was to apply for a transfer out of the Sweeney.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three days later**  
Sean was in the bathroom when the phone rang, and not being easily mobile didn’t rush to get it. The bastards could phone him back if it was fucking important. Dressed, he limped into the kitchen and set about making a pot of coffee. Right now, coffee was the only thing keeping him going. He hated how painkillers made him feel, so he’d ignored the doctor’s advice and binned the pills they’d given him. Now though, he was wishing he hadn’t been such a stubborn arse.

He’d managed half a cup of coffee and a piece of toast when the phone rang again. He couldn’t be bothered to pick up the crutches so he shuffled slowly over to it. “What?” He snapped into the receiver.

“Sean, it’s Harry Griffiths. Sorry, was I interrupting something?”

“Sorry boss, it’s just me being a cranky git.”

“The leg still playing you up, then?”

“Yeah but it should be better enough for me to be back in the office in a couple of days.”

There was a pregnant silence at the other end before Sean heard Griffiths sigh, “Well, I might have some news that’ll upset that.”

“What?” Sean was puzzled; he’d spoken to Dave yesterday, and he’d not mentioned any problems.

“Young Lando came back into the office this morning. The poor bugger hadn’t been here long enough to even get a cup of coffee when a couple of uniformed idiots turned up, hauled him into my office, and informed us both that they were responsible for an inquiry into the shooting of Liam Murphy. Apparently, Mickey Murphy has made a formal complaint about the circumstances surrounding his brother’s death.”

“Oh shit!”

“Shit is about right. They told Lando that he should consider himself suspended and that they expect him to co-operate fully.”

“And of course, those buggers doing the investigation are so far removed from real policing that they wouldn’t know a real criminal if they came up and bit them.”

“They hinted as much.”

“Christ, Lando must be completely pissed off.”

Griffiths sighed again, “I think that’s a bit of an understatement. I’m surprised the door’s still on my office, the way he slammed it on his way out.”

Sean thought quickly. “Okay, can you tell him that I’m on my way in to meet with him? I’ll sort this out.”

“I would, Sean, but the bastards also escorted him out of the building, and told him to go home for the duration of the investigation.”

“The fuckers! Okay, I’ll go around to his place and talk to him. He felt bad enough about the shooting in the first place; this is all he needs.”

“Good luck, Sean. Make sure you tell the lad he’s a good man that that he has my full support. I know he wouldn’t have fired unless absolutely necessary.”

“Thanks, boss. I’ll let you know how I get on.”

Sean had no sooner hung up the phone when there was an almighty banging at his front door.

Letting his frustration at what he’d just heard boil over, Sean shouted, “Hold your fucking horses!”

The banging didn’t subside; if anything it intensified. 

Sean flung the door open and before he looked at whoever was standing there yelled, “What the fuck’s so important you have to knock the fucking door down.”

It was only then that he saw it was Lando. Looking furious, he pushed past Sean, storming into the living room. Sean closed the door and followed.

Sean had barely reached the doorway when Lando began, “Thanks so much for letting me believe that there wouldn’t be a bloody investigation into the Liam Murphy shooting. Two tossers in uniform turned up at the office this morning, and told me that I was, and I quote, 'a trigger happy liability to the force', and fucking suspended me!”

Usually Sean would have responded in kind, meeting anger with anger, but not this time. Staying calm he said, “I know; Griffiths phoned me just before you got here. You have to believe that it’s the first I’ve heard of any investigation.”

Lando snorted, “Yeah right! I can see it now; I’m the fall guy. One of the bastards this morning told me that I wasn’t the first one from your team to be investigated. And that the last guy to get in trouble got shipped back to the beat so fast his feet didn’t touch the sodding ground.”

Cunts! Trust them to twist the facts, and use them to rattle Lando. Shit! Sean knew he had to pick his words carefully. “Lando, they lied to you. They’re talking about someone who was with the squad about eighteen months ago.”

“How is it a lie? You’ve just admitted that he was part of the squad!” Lando yelled, beginning to pace up and down Sean’s living room. It wasn’t a big room, so each time he passed Sean their arms brushed against each other.

Trying not to let the contact distract him, Sean said, “He was part of the squad but he wasn’t a good copper like you. He only got in because he had friends in high places, and they pulled a few strings to get him made up to detective. Then they looked around for some poor sod to land him on. Because I wasn’t exactly the flavour of the month, they gave him to me.”

“And? Are you going to tell me that he didn’t do something to get suspended?”

Beginning to lose his own temper, Sean shouted, “No I’m not. The little shit got involved with a woman who had a drug habit, and to finance that he went on the fucking take! That’s why he was investigated! It was only because he had friends that he wasn’t kicked out of the force completely. He might as well have been though, because no-one trusts him any more.”

“Fucking brilliant! Is that what’s going to happen to me, then? Not trusted by my own people?”

Finally losing his cool, Sean shook his head, “Don’t be a cunt, Lando, you know as well as I do that this is different.”

Lando moved closer until he was right in Sean’s face, “How’s this different then, oh great leader? You tell me!” With that, he shoved Sean.

His balance poor without the crutches, Sean staggered backwards until his back and arse hit the wall. Pain roared through him and instinctively he grabbed Lando’s arm, pulling him in close. When he heard Lando grunt in pain himself, Sean realised that he must have grabbed his injured arm. Served the bugger right! 

With strength he didn’t realise he had, given the pain he was in, Sean was able to swap their positions and pin Lando up against the wall, holding his hands up on either side of his head. Having Lando’s body pressed against his was something he had been dreaming about for months. Now it was a fact, he was torn between staying put and making the most of the friction Lando’s struggles provided, and worrying that Lando would find out how aroused he was and recoil in disgust. 

Lando made a particularly violent effort to free himself and, when their bodies touched, Sean was gratified to realise that Lando was equally hard. Sean knew he hadn’t imagined the rigid length against his hip.

Lando was still avoiding meeting his eye, so Sean used one hand to push his chin up until they finally made eye contact. Knowing Lando was finding their closeness arousing hadn’t prepared Sean for the look of desperate desire in the other man’s eyes.

Realising there was no way back, Sean whispered, “Do you want this as much as I do?”

Lando nodded.

“You realise that nothing can ever become public. We’d be out of the force immediately.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lando murmured. 

Later, when he re-ran this conversation through his mind, Sean would never understand why he added, “So, just fucking with no strings?”

Lando grabbed his hips, pulling him even closer grinding their crotches together, “Enough talk, just do it.”

Sean replied, “Don’t worry. I’ve wanted something like this to happen for so long; I’m not about to stop.”

A particularly tight squeeze against his injured hip made Sean groan with pain rather than pleasure.

“Shit! Sorry, I forgot!” Lando stuttered.

Sean shook his head. “It’s okay, but I think we should move this to the bedroom; we’re less likely to damage ourselves any more there.”

Upon reaching the bedroom, Sean was at a loss how they should proceed. 

He turned to Lando, who had followed him into the room, but was now standing awkwardly by the door. “Are you still sure about this?”

Lando stared at Sean a thoughtful look on his face, before giving a brief nod. They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Lando broke the impasse. With no comment, he pulled his t-shirt off over his head. It wasn’t the first time that Sean had seen Lando’s bare chest but it was the first time in this context. Quickly and without fuss he stripped off the rest of his clothes, leaving them where they fell. Then, he walked over to Sean’s unmade bed and crawled onto it, waiting close to the edge on his hands and knees. 

His mouth feeling as dry as the desert, Sean clumsily got out of the rest of his clothes and moved to stand behind Lando. He couldn’t deny that he’d wanted the other man for the longest time, but an encounter with so few words between them wasn’t how he had imagined it would be.

Remembering the practicalities, Sean hobbled over to the bedside table and pulled open the top drawer, searching around until he found the jar of Vaseline he’d put there when he’d found himself needing to wank more often. Which was pretty much from the second that Lando had joined the squad. 

Still feeling uneasy, Sean opened his mouth to check once more that Lando was okay, but before he could utter a word, Lando turned his head and gave Sean a look of such need and lust that the words died on his lips.

His whispered, “Please, Sean. Now.” destroyed any control that Sean might have had, and focusing only on the task at hand, he opened the jar. Given the lack of opportunity afforded in their job for any sort of relationship, and being sure that Lando hadn’t been involved with anyone in the recent past, Sean made a special effort to prepare him. Having been the recipient of some puerile fumbling in the past, Sean knew there was no bigger passion killer than unwanted pain.

Sean’s first few strokes were met with silence and that became a challenge; he wanted to know what Lando sounded like in the throes of passion. Accordingly, he thrust harder into the receptive body, holding Lando’s hips in a vicelike grip as he pounded into him, determined to ignore the pain from his own injuries and make the other man come screaming his name. 

Unintentionally, Sean began to talk, punctuating every sentence with a harder thrust. “Do you know how much I’m enjoying fucking you, Lando? Your arse feels so good around my cock. I bet you love being on the end of a reaming like this. Jesus, you feel like velvet. I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll pass out.”

Sean couldn't have been more surprised when Lando finally broke his silence. Instead of a moan or cry of pleasure, he yelled, “Well, fucking do it then, you bastard! Don’t wind me up with promises! If you’re going to make me come by ramming your big cock up my arse, then just fucking do it!” At the same time, he pushed back into Sean’s thrusts.

Moving his hands, Sean grabbed Lando’s shoulders and using the extra leverage began pulling him onto his cock with such force that he couldn’t believe neither of them would be hurt.

Focussing on his own pleasure, Sean only registered Lando’s climax when his sheath contracted sharply around him, drawing him over the edge into orgasm.

Pulling out, Sean staggered a few steps and fell onto the bed, his head spinning with the force of his release. Beside him, Lando had collapsed too, curling onto his side and facing away from Sean, panting to get his breath back.

Sean was the first to recover, and he immediately felt guilty, he’d been very rough. “Are you okay, Lando?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He rolled over onto his back, and looked at Sean finally.

Sean was doubtful. “You sure? I got carried away.”

“No, it’s fine. You gave me exactly what I asked for.”

They lay together in an uneasy silence for another few minutes until, anxious to break the quiet, Sean said, “Do you want to have a shower?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lan let the hot water run over his head and face, his thoughts rushing through his head at a hundred miles an hour. When he’d found out this morning that he’d been suspended, his emotions had gone from shock, through stunned and angry, ending up with absolutely fucking furious!

He’d stormed out of the squad room, not listening to any placating words offered. It was only when he got to the car park that he realised he had to know if Sean had known about the suspension, or had any part in it.

By the time he found himself banging on Sean’s front door, his anger hadn’t cooled at all; if anything, the uncontrollable racing of his thoughts had made him even angrier.

Ending up being fucked through the mattress by Sean had been the last outcome he’d have predicted to his unannounced visit. He couldn’t have stated what he had hoped for, but his desire to get closer to Sean had overruled any feelings of doubt. He just hoped that he didn’t appear like someone wanting nothing more than a quick, mindless fuck. Now that it was over though, he wasn’t sure where he was or what he expected to happen next.

Lifting his arms to rinse his hair caused muscle twinges all over, but he didn’t regret one minute of the hard pounding Sean had given him. He wanted it to happen again, and decided that he was willing to agree to any conditions Sean might suggest in order to make it so, even the ‘sex with no strings’ plan.

He finished showering and, wrapping a towel he found hanging in the bathroom around his hips, he went back into the bedroom to find himself alone. The clattering of utensils in the kitchen and the smell of coffee told him where Sean had gone.

Grabbing his clothes, he began to dress but was puzzled when he couldn’t find his t-shirt. There wasn’t a laundry basket in the bedroom, so Sean obviously hadn’t put it there by mistake.

Wearing just his jeans, he followed his nose to the kitchen. Sean was standing in front of the counter, his hair sticking up haphazardly, demonstrating that Sean was feeling just as confused about their recent encounter.

Lan pushed the door closed and when Sean turned at the sound, he saw where his t-shirt had gone. It was stretched across Sean’s broad chest. He laughed, and some of the remaining tension apparent when he came into the room disappeared. He said, “I think you picked up my t-shirt by mistake.”

Sean looked down, and it was obvious that he’d only then become aware of the snug fit of the shirt. He grinned, “Oh aye.”

Turning back to the coffee machine, he poured two cups, leaving them on the counter as he grasped the hem of the shirt, preparing to pull it over his head.

Feeling wicked and conscious of the hungry way Sean was eyeing his naked chest, Lan said, “No, keep it. It looks a lot better on you.” He accompanied the words with a leer.

Passing Lan a coffee, Sean gestured and they both sat.

Finally Sean said, “Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough?”

Lan shook his head. "No, it was well worth waiting for.”

Relaxing back into his chair, Sean smirked, “Been waiting long?”

“Since the first bloody time I set eyes on you.” Lan said, and then wondered if he had revealed too much, or sounded too needy.

“Same here. I wasn’t so out of it, the other day in the hospital. I left me tackle hanging out to get a reaction from you and see if you were interested in blokes.”

“Did I let on?”

“No! You’re too good at hiding your reactions, you bugger.”

Lan put his cup down. “So just to make it clear where we stand. I don’t fancy women, I’ve been out with a couple just for appearances sake, but they do nothing for me. You?”

“Me? I’m not fussy. I don’t mind tits or arse.”

“Bloody hell! I wish I’d known that six months ago. I was on the verge of putting in a transfer request because I was getting so frustrated.”

Sean put down his coffee and walked around the table to stand behind Lando. He rested one hand on Lan’s shoulder and then slid it down until it covered one brown nipple. Sean pinched the pebbled flesh, causing Lan to gasp with pleasure.

In a voice like sin, Sean said, “So we’re good?”

“Oh yeah.”

“You want to take this further?”

“Fuck me, yes.” 

As the words left his mouth, and seeing Sean’s satisfied smirk, Lan knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with a ‘friends with benefits’ scenario forever. But for now, he was willing to bide his time and wait to see how things developed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean looked with distaste at the rough brick walls surmounted by barbed wire surrounding Pentonville prison. Built almost a hundred and fifty years previously, the peeling paint and grime covering the windows made it look as though nothing had changed in the interim. He hated coming here with a vengeance, because seeing the same familiar faces each time he visited made him wonder if what he did made any difference. His reason for coming here today though was personal, and he very much wanted it to make a difference. 

Showing his warrant card to the guard, he was ushered through the small wooden gap in the much larger vehicle entrance. From there he made his way into the main prison building.

An older man appeared silently at his side.

“Good to see you, Sean,” Bill Walker, said in his soft voice; a far cry from the sound he could make on the rugby field when he was team captain. Sean had only played against him once, but he had borne the bruises for weeks.

Sean looked around at the other man. “Thanks for getting me in here on the quiet, Bill.”

Bill nodded knowingly. “Those upstairs back at the Yard would throw the book at you if they knew you were here.”

“It’s not my fault they’re a bunch of wankers who don’t recognise a good copper when he’s standing in front of them,” Sean retorted.

“Calm yourself, lad. I had a few run-ins with Liam Murphy when I was a beat copper, and saw more of him when he was doing his last stretch in the Scrubs. He was a crazy bastard and he’s got exactly what he deserved.” 

Bill started down a brightly-lit corridor and Sean kept pace with him, ignoring the smells of boiled cabbage and piss that were ingrained into the fabric of the building.

“Yeah, and my DS is being fitted up for taking him down.”

“Yeah, I heard there was an investigation going on; that’s why we’ve been told to keep this prisoner out of the general population.”

“Well, I need to see him without anyone knowing I’ve been here.”

“That’s not a problem, Sean. Come and wait in the interview room, and I’ll go and get him.”

Sean walked into the interview room, flinching when the door closed with a clang behind him. He imagined what it must be like to be shut in for twenty-three hours a day, pissing in a bucket because that was all you had, and knew he would rather top himself than have it happen to him. 

Taking a seat at one side of a rickety table, Sean waited and tried to stay calm. It was made more difficult, because even though he and Lando had agreed to a no strings arrangement, the thought of him having to endure any time in these surroundings made his blood run cold. Even though he could take care of himself under normal circumstances, Sean knew that being young, good looking and a copper would guarantee that, unless Lando were kept in solitary, he wouldn’t survive more than a few days inside.

Hearing footsteps in the corridor outside, Sean made a conscious effort to calm down; he couldn’t afford to let the man who was coming to see him know how important the outcome of this visit was.

The door opened and Bill shoved Mickey Murphy into the room, pushing him down onto the chair opposite Sean.

“Sit down and hands on the table, Murphy,” he barked.

Abruptly registering Sean’s presence, Murphy tried to stand, but Bill forced him back down onto the hard wooden chair with a thud.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Murphy stuttered.

“Shut it and listen!” Bill cuffed Murphy around the back of his head to emphasise the point.

Murphy subsided for the moment and sat rubbing his head.

Anxious to keep his victim off balance, Sean waited in silence. Minutes passed and as soon as Murphy began squirming anxiously in his seat, Sean let a shark’s grin cross his face. “Hello, Mickey.” 

“Mr Bean,” Murphy said nervously, “I’m not supposed to talk to you.”

“Really? Now who told you that?” Sean asked.

“Your lot.”

“I’ll need more than that, Mickey.”

Looking around vainly for a way out, Murphy shrugged, “Don’t know particulars. Anyway, aren’t you bastards all the same?”

“Not by a long chalk, lad,” Sean grinned again, “Those other coppers you were talking to might well be decent blokes. But me? I’m an out-and-out bastard. I want to know why you accused my DS of shooting Liam without any warning, when we both know fucking well that I shouted loud and clear that there were armed police on the scene.”

“I didn’t hear you,” Murphy mumbled sullenly.

In a lightning move, Sean lunged over the table and grabbed him by the collar, twisting his hand into the neck of the shirt, cutting off Murphy’s air supply. Shaking his fist so that Murphy flailed around helplessly, Sean said, “Don’t give me that bollocks, you little scroat.”

Releasing his hold, Sean let Murphy fall back down onto his chair and waited.

Murphy looked at the prison guard. “I want to go back to my cell, Mr Walker.”

Bill looked on impassively. “According to our records, lad, you’ve been in your cell all morning; you’re feeling a bit under the weather.”

Murphy wilted visibly.

Sensing the time was right to go in for the kill, Sean said, “Right, Mickey, I want to know who put you up to making the complaint about my DS.”

“Fuck off!”

Moving quickly once again, Sean grabbed the back of Murphy’s neck and jerked his head forward until it collided with the table.

Murphy screamed in pain and brought his hand up to his bloody face. “You saw that Mr Walker; you saw him break my nose!” he moaned.

Bill looked around. “Oh dear, I’ll have to get maintenance to take another look at that door. Make sure it doesn’t swing back on unsuspecting people again.”

“Fuck both of you, you cunts!”

Sean sat back in his chair, looking relaxed even though his gut was churning. 

“Now then, Mickey, cut out the bullshit. All you need to do is tell me who put you up to making the complaint, and I’ll leave you alone.”

“I can’t tell you that! They said I’ll get a lighter sentence if I did what they wanted,” Murphy shouted desperately. 

“Well, unless you tell me who asked you to do it and conveniently forget about pressing charges, I’ll make sure you spend the rest of your natural life in here.”

“You can’t do that!”

“'Course I can. And another thing,” Sean began in a conversational tone, “Your missus…”

“What about her?” Murphy asked in a panic.

“She did time a few years back for receiving.”

Apprehensively, Murphy nodded, “Yeah she did. But she’s clean now, I swear.”

“I think that’ll depend on whether the investigation into my DS gets dropped. Don’t you agree, Mickey?”

Watching closely, Sean saw the moment it dawned on Mickey Murphy that he didn’t have a friend in the room or a chance of getting out of there until he had agreed to do what Sean wanted. 

“Okay,” Murphy whispered, his defiance gone.

“What was that Mickey? Mr Walker and I didn’t hear you.”

“I said yes, all right!” Murphy shouted.

Sean nodded and stood. “Right then, we have a deal. Remember, Mickey, if you screw with me, I’ll make sure you never get out, your wife will go down, and your kids will get taken into care. By the time you get a chance to see them again, they won’t even remember you.”

With a huge sense of satisfaction, Sean left the room, making his way to the nearest pub.

Ten minutes later, he was joined at the bar by Bill Walker. Sean got the drinks in. 

Without preamble, Walker said, “You took a chance there, Sean.”

“I know, Bill, but it was important. Bloom’s a good detective; he makes a difference. I didn’t want those bastards in internal investigations to use him to get at me.”

“Why do you think they want to get at you, Sean?”

“I dunno really; sometimes I cut corners, but I’ve never stitched anyone up unless they deserved it. Maybe I’ve trodden on a few toes, but I can’t think of anyone I’ve really pissed off.”

“You sure they’re after you then and it isn’t a coincidence, lad?”

“Come off it, Bill; two men under investigation in less than two years? What do you think?”

Bill downed some of his pint thoughtfully before replying,” I think you need to watch your back, lad.”

Sean finished his pint without further comment, but he wondered if Bill might not have a point.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Sean was sitting at his desk when the phone rang. He answered it in his usual perfunctory manner, “Bean.”

“Inspector Green from Internal Investigations.”

“What do you want now?” Sean knew why Green was ringing but thought he’d let the bugger sweat.

“I’m phoning to let you know that the charges against Detective Sergeant Bloom have been dropped. We have decided he has no case to answer.”

“Why’s that? You seemed pretty confident that you had grounds to charge him before.” Sean couldn’t resist making the wanker squirm some more.

“New evidence has come to light.” The reply was clipped and Sean could imagine that Green was wearing a face like a slapped arse.

“So Bloom is clear to return to work, and nothing of this incident will appear on his permanent record?”

“Nothing at all.”

“Can I get that in writing?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Inspector Bean.”

“I do. Bloom ‘s a very promising member of my team.”

Sean heard a sigh of resignation down the line before Green said, “Very well, I’ll send a memo over as soon as possible.”

“Have you spoken to Bloom?”

“Yes.” The phone was slammed back into its cradle with a clatter before Sean could think of any other ways to make Green uneasy. With a jaw cracking grin, he put the phone down and relaxed back in his chair.

Waiting a couple of minutes, he picked up the receiver again and dialled a number he now knew by heart, waiting for several rings before it was answered.

“Hello?”

“Lando.” Sean savoured the word.

“Hey, Sean.” Sean felt a twist of pleasure at the way his name seemed to roll off Lando’s tongue.

“I’ve just heard that the charges have been dropped and that you’ve been exonerated.”

“Exonerated? That’s a long word for you at this time of the morning.” Sean could visualise Lando’s smile from the tone of his voice.

“Don’t take the piss! I know the bastards in Internal Investigations have already spoken to you. So are you coming in today?” Sean hoped that he didn’t sound too needy.

“Yeah, I’ll be in later this morning. Can’t wait to get back in the saddle – so to speak.”

Sean hardened instantly, imagining how hot Lando would look wearing nothing but a sheen of sweat as he rode his cock. In the week or so since they’d fucked for the first time, he’d only taken Lando on his hands and knees, and Sean desperately wanted to see Lando’s face when he came. He could imagine the glazed expression as he neared the peak and then the gasp of rapture as he plummeted over the edge of his climax. He could imagine, but seeing it would be much better.

Lost in thought, he was suddenly aware of Lando’s voice in his ear.

“Are you still there, Sean?” 

When he didn’t answer at once, mainly because his mouth was so dry, Lando sniggered.

“You were thinking about us fucking, weren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Sean answered breathlessly.

“What were you thinking about? How you want to fuck me? Or are you wondering what it would be like if I go down on you?”

Grabbing onto the shreds of his self control Sean said, “I think we should talk more about this later.”

Lando laughed again, which made Sean very happy, then he hung up.

Gathering some control, Sean turned to the rest of the room. “Oi! You lot! I’ve just heard that all charges against Lando have been dropped and he’s going to be back later. The first round in the Queen’s Head is on me tonight. After that you’re on your own!”

By ten o’clock, having been in the pub for nearly four hours, Sean was feeling very relaxed. Lando was back, and the half dozen lads remaining in the pub were trying hard to empty the second bottle of scotch they’d bought over the counter. Their explanation that it was easier than constantly bothering the barman for another round made sense to them so Sean didn’t bother to argue the point.

The only thing beginning to bother him was that Lando seemed to be keeping up with the others; matching them drink for drink. Sean had set his heart on some action of the fucking kind later, but was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Lando would pass out before he could get him back to his place. His heart sank even further when Lando staggered away from the group at the bar and toppled onto a bench standing against one wall, narrowly avoiding falling onto the floor. Then he slid down until he was half lying on the seat.

Seeing this, Sean decided to take charge. Waving a fiver to get the barman’s attention, he said, “Can you call me a cab, mate? I think young Lando has had enough for tonight.

Joining the rest of the group, Sean pointed at Lando, “I’m going to take the lad home; he’s calling us a cab.”

There were a couple of half-hearted, “You’re a cab,” followed by raucous laughter, but no comments about them leaving together, which reassured Sean.

It had taken two of them to manhandle Lando into the cab, and now he was slumped across the whole of the back seat, snoring slightly. This left Sean with no option but to use the pull-down rear-facing seat. But at least they were heading for Sean’s place.

The driver had obviously seen the state of Lando in his mirror, and ten minutes into the drive he shouted back through the gap in the glass partition, “Here, he’s not going to chuck up in my cab, is he?”

“No, he’s good,” Sean answered, crossing his fingers that Lando wasn’t going to make a liar out of him.

Watching Lando in the intermittent light of the passing street lamps, Sean thought he caught a flash of white teeth, which was quickly gone. 

Eventually, the cab driver stopped outside Sean’s place. Getting out of the cab he shoved a fiver through the open front window into the driver’s hand. The driver watched impassively and without offering to help as he began the job of hauling a largely unresponsive Lando out of cab door. “Come on you bugger! Give me some help here! You’re a bloody dead weight when you’re pissed.”

Slinging one of Lando’s arms around his neck Sean, half carried him up to the front door of his block. He was barely aware of when the cab drove off. “Bloody hell, Lando, I especially went easy on the sauce tonight in the hope of getting laid. You being as pissed as a fart is making that unlikely!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone call that morning had been a huge weight off his mind, and the knowledge that Sean was in a horny mood had made Lan plan the evening to ensure he’d wind Sean up and as a result get fucked to within an inch of his life. Nowhere near as drunk as he had acted in the pub and once he was sure that the cab driver was out of sight he dumped the pretence.

“What the fuck…”

“You shouldn’t believe everything you see, Sean! I just looked like I was drinking as much as the others.” He snorted with laughter, happy to have fooled the usually so observant man.

“You bastard! I’d just come to the conclusion that I wasn’t going to get any tonight!” Sean sulked, frantically searching in his pocket for the key.

Lan plastered himself against Sean’s back and began to whisper in his ear, “I know. I’ve been watching you get more and more wound up all evening. Seeing your hands holding your glass made me wonder how they would feel on my cock, jerking me off."

There was silence for a second before Sean groaned, “Jesus, Lando! If you keep on like that I’ll never get this door open.”

Lan ignored him, “You know what I want to do to you when we get inside?” He didn’t wait for Sean to answer. “I’m going to let you fuck my mouth. I can’t wait to feel you at the back of my throat so that I’m almost choking on your huge cock. Then I want to suck-“

With a curse, Sean finally got the flat door open and without waiting for Lan to finish his sentence, dragged him into the bedroom. Once there they tore at each other’s clothes until they were naked.

Pushing Lan down on his knees, Sean said, "Right, now’s your chance to make good on all those promises I had to listen to outside.”

With no hesitation at all, Lan leaned forward and swallowed Sean’s cock. Holding onto his hips, he pulled him forward encouraging Sean to thrust hard into his mouth. 

Now it was Sean’s turn to talk. “Jesus, do you realise how hot it is to see your mouth stretched around me? To know that I’m going to fill that filthy mouth of yours with my come?”

Hearing Sean’s dirty talk had made Lan as hard as nails. He knew his cock was leaking onto the carpet, and he half hoped Sean would make him clean it up with his tongue later on. The taste of Sean was intoxicating, and he wasn’t entirely sure that for the first time ever he wasn’t going to come from giving head alone.

Sean’s pace increased and he gasped, “I’m going to come so hard and fill your mouth with so much spunk that you’re not going to be able to take it all. I like the idea that you are mine to use as I want."

Lan sucked harder, eager to get Sean to come, hollowing his cheeks and trying his best, despite Sean’s girth, to press his tongue against the underside. Humming, he let his teeth graze lightly against the length. With a groan of satisfaction, Sean held his head in place while he pumped what seemed like pints of come down his throat.

Letting go, Sean staggered a few steps and gracelessly slumped down on the edge of the bed. Then, with a groan, he fell backwards until he was lying half on and half off the bed.

Still hard, Lan reached for his own cock, aiming to bring himself off as quickly as possible. Sean’s face in the throes of pleasure had been hot and now all he needed was a little extra stimulation. 

Focussed on his own needs, he jumped when Sean suddenly shouted, “No!”

“What the fuck?” Lan looked up in amazement as Sean sat up and tapped the bed beside himself. 

“Come here.”

Curious Lan obeyed sitting down beside Sean. He was a little shocked when Sean moved to kneel between his spread legs, but shock turned to pleasure when Sean forced two of his fingers into Lan’s mouth saying, “Make them good and wet, ‘cos that’s the only prep you’re getting this time.”

Sean’s lazy grin grew wider and he pulled Lan to the edge of the mattress, letting his arse just hang off the edge. Lan braced his feet and moaned, “Come on, Sean! Do something! I’m going crazy here!”

“Patience! Besides it serves you right for fucking with me about being drunk.” He had barely finished speaking when he swallowed Lan’s cock and jabbed both fingers deep inside him. 

It felt so good to be filled so forcefully that if not for Sean’s hand on his hip anchoring him, Lan would have come clean off the bed. 

He was close and anticipating the pleasure of his orgasm when he felt Sean’s fingers clamp hard round the base of his cock. He howled in frustration, “Sean! Fuck! No! Let me come! Please!”

“Patience!” Sean growled again.

Removing his fingers and using brute strength, Sean flipped Lan onto his stomach and pushed him to the middle of the bed. He hadn’t reckoned on Sean being able to be ready to go again so soon, but he wasn’t complaining. For a brief second Lando felt Sean’s cock at his entrance, and then he was buried balls deep inside him. It had to be one of the best sensations ever.

He tried to push up onto his knees to encourage Sean to go faster and harder, but instead Sean covered him, forcing his body completely against the bed trapping him there. He discovered that having no control over what was happening was a powerful aphrodisiac and his awareness narrowed until he could feel nothing but the hard cock driving into his arse and his cock rubbing against the sheet beneath him. 

He felt Sean’s teeth sink into his shoulder as his orgasm ripped through him and his come soaked the sheet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean woke when the alarm clock sounded, and knew without reaching across to the other side of the bed that it would be empty. While he wished Lando would stay until morning, Sean understood all the reasons why he didn’t. The biggest of those was surely Sean’s insistence on a no strings arrangement.

The idea persisted all through his morning routine that the only one being fooled by this assertion was him. Nevertheless, he was almost out of the front door when the phone rang.

He picked it up and said tersely, “Hello.”

“Sean? It’s Bill Walker.”

“Oh morning, Bill. How’s it going?”

“Not too bad.”

Sean waited. Bill and he didn’t talk that much and as he had seen him not long ago, to be speaking again was unusual.

“Sean, lad, you remember that chat in the pub last week?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I thought I’d have a few more words with young Mickey about things.”

“What did he say? Anything of interest?”

“Quite a lot. He eventually told me that the one behind your DS getting suspended was an old friend, Frankie Merritt.”

Sean felt gob-smacked. “What? But why would he do that? He knows what it’s like being suspended. Besides, he doesn’t even know Bloom.”

“Mickey told me that a friend of Merritt’s came to see him here. You remember Charlie Blake the dealer; nasty piece of work?”

“Yeah I know him. Been trying to put him away for months.”

“Well he’s the one that told Mickey to say there’d been no warning shouted before your lot started shooting.”

“The bastard! Looks like I need to have a word with him.”

“Wait, lad,” Bill’s voice carried a note of alarm. “You do that and you’ll get into deep shit. Anyway, let me tell you the rest before you go off half cocked.”

Sean took a deep breath to calm down. Jesus, coppers were screwing other coppers over now! “Okay, tell me the rest.”

“You don’t need to worry about Merritt. After he was kicked out of your team he went back on the beat, but couldn’t hack it. His friends in high places got tired of covering up for him, so the fact that he was a lousy copper was pretty soon evident. The bitch whose fault it was that he got into trouble ditched him when he couldn’t keep up with her habit. Now he’s up to his neck in debt, and to cap it all, he lied to get Charlie to go and put the frighteners on Mickey.”

“So you’re telling that Merritt is screwed.” Sean said with some satisfaction. It wasn’t as good as doing it himself, but Charlie Blake was an evil bastard so it might well be enough,.

“To hell and back, lad.”

“That’s good news, thanks, Bill.”

“Yeah, well, I also let Mickey know what had happened and convinced him that Charlie wouldn’t come back after him if he withdrew the charges. I think that was the final nudge he needed.”

Sean let the breath whistle out. “So if Frankie hadn’t pissed off Charlie, Lando would still be facing charges?”

“Seems so.”

“So Mickey was more scared of what Charlie would do to him than of having his missus sent down?”

Bill laughed, “Well wouldn’t you be, Sean? Compared to Charlie Blake, you’re just a big softy!”

Fortunately, he hung up before Sean could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> *Blues and twos refers to the blue flashing lights and sirens used by the Metropolitan Police in London


End file.
